I Want You
by DennyTribal
Summary: AU RichterxEmil As a high school teacher, Richter comes across a lot of people every day. However one mysterious blonde boy named Emil grabs his attention. Realizing Richter knew that he was falling for the boy. But problem was: did Emil feel the same?


**Hello Im back from my slumber! So here's just a little something I wanted to write for a while. Im trying my best to find any wrongs so i apologize if I happen to miss something. Characters might be a little OOC at times.**

 **Story pairing is: RichterxEmil so if you don't like Yaoi or the pairing I would advice you stop reading here.**

 **I don't own Tales of Symphonia Dawn of the New World!**

* * *

Green eyes met green eyes. Blushes were hinting on their cheeks. The older was the one to rise first, whilst the younger were still on the floor staring silently at the other. No one said anything; the red haired man reached his hand out, pulling the blonde boy up as he accepted the gesture. Books were scrambled over the floor, neither seemed to care.

"Emiiiiiil." The two were woken from their trance as a girl grabbed onto the boy. "Did you wait for me? That's so kind of you."

"M-Marta. Y- you forgot your books a-at my h-home." Emil stuttered, the whole scene feeling awkward. He looked back the man. Possible a senior or a teacher he thought. And here he managed to smack right into him! Feeling the embarrassment he could feel his cheeks getting even warmer. This is why he never left home, he always managed to make a fool out of himself. As he was stuck in his thoughts he never noticed the other picking up the books and handing them to Marta.

"Thanks Mr Abend!" Marta chirped grabbing the stack of books. "Well we'll be going now. Come on Emil!" Without a saying Emil was quickly hurried out from the building.

"I can't believe you crashed into Richter of all people!" Marta giggled.

"I-is that b-bad?" Emil asked nervously.

"Don't worry he won't behead you or anything. You gotta admit he's a real hottie though. He's quite young to so I might have a chance. And the age gap isn't far off either. Me being 18 and him 21."

"M-marta!"

"I know that teachers and students aren't allowed to have relationships. I'll just have to wait until I graduate. Then I'll make my move!" Marta smiled. The two stopped at a junction.

"Well this is where we split up." Emil spoke up awaking Marta from her day dreaming. Giving her a smile the two began walking to different ways.

"By the way Emil." Marta turned around. "Since your 18 as well now wanna head down to the pub tonight? Some friends and I will be going. Would be awesome if you could join."

"I can't tonight. S-sorry."

"Aww another time then?" Emil only nodded before hurrying his way before Marta would force him there.

She knew he didn't like being around strangers. They were all so scary. Throughout his whole life people would look down on him, He had been tossed between homes, no one really wanting him. His parents had died young. Only reason he hanged out with Marta were because they were childhood friends before everything went downhill. He was so glad he finally had gotten his own safe place, not having to bother with people. However if it weren't for Marta he would be stuck in there forever.  
Wanting to get home fast he sped up the phase. He was glad he didn't live to far away from the high school. Although he wondered what he should do for the rest of the day. The apartment could use some spring cleaning. And he was hungry. Well he could do both. Or at least food. He wasn't too good in keeping the place clean. But he just didn't have any motivation and since he was alone most of the time he didn't bother. He wasn't bothered by the mess and it was his home after all.

Stuck in his thought he barely registered a car that came towards him. The driver steered right at the pedestrian speeding his car up as he got closer. Emil hurled around and managed to throw himself to the side before the car would hit him. He could hear distant laughter from the driver, no doubt one of the "siblings" he had had in one of many families he's been through. Often eveyr family had this big brother who acted all tough and cocky.

He noticed quickly he managed to scrape trough his jeans as blood was seeping from his right knee. His hands were shaking like crazy with small cuts and bruises from the fall. Well it could be worse he thought.

"Are you alright?" Emil jumped at the sudden voice. He noticed someone kneeling down beside him. He looked up from the ground and met the same green eyes he had seen minutes before. It was Richter!

Emil began to blush again, quickly avoiding eye contact. Richter only raised an eyebrow at the boy. He made a mental memo to call the police and notify them about that crazy car driver later.

"I-Im F-fine." Richter noticed the boy trying to stand up, clearly the damage from the fall hurting. "It j-just hurts a l-little."

"Where do you live?"

"Waah?" Emil whipped his head around. Why would this person offer him a ride home? There was bound to be some catch. No way anyone would help him apart from Marta.

"You're hurt and I don't want to leave you out here with that idiot driving around. He clearly didn't care if he drove you over."

"I d-don't live far f-rom here. I'll b-be okay." Emil managed to stand up, his right leg was pulsating. At least he hadn't broken anything. But it was bound to be sore tomorrow.

"I insist that I take you home." Emil could see that Richter would not back down. Sighing in defeat he accepted the help. And to be honest he was glad he did because it hurt tons to walk. Mumbling the address, Richter drove him even helping him up the stairs and to his apartment door.

Emil was still shaking from the whole ordeal as he barely managed to get his key into the door. As the door opened Richter was met by a horrified mess. Clothes scattered everywhere, dishes here and there, empty soda cans sprawled all over the floor. And possible several layer of dust at some places. Sure it was a small apartment but how could anyone live in this filth.

Emil didn't notice that Richter had walked in and closed the door behind him. It was when he had just grabbed a pizza slice and tossed it into the small microwave that he noticed the red head were still there.

"Where do you keep your first aid items?" Richter was only met by silence. "I take it you don't have any?"

"W-why are you h-helping me?" Richter could feel the boy getting scared. For good reasons. He had a stranger in his living room for crying out loud. Anyone would be scared. However he wanted to make sure that the bruises and cuts would be taken care of, seeing as the boy lived like he did Richter was worried he might not take care of himself either.

"Why wouldn't I help someone who's hurt?" Emil looked down at the ground fidgeting. "Besides I can't leave someone who's underage in a mess like this. Are your parents aware of this?"

Richter noticed that he should have not said that. In mere seconds tears spilled over and the blonde was crying hysterically.

This was certainly one weird day.


End file.
